Persona Trial of The Joker
by Phantom Attorney 98
Summary: Akira's in jail because he's gotta rat on Shido, so he's gonna need a lawyer to represent him, will he be able to accuse Shido well staying out of Jail ? Well if you played the game you would know, but you should read this anyway if you want maybe. Then you can leave a comment and tell me how bad it is. I'll even send you a Pizza Role.


Oh god I'm wiring fanfiction what am I doing !? Hey you comment below and tell me how bad this is and I'll send you a Pizza Role.

Akira sat in his cell alone, he had been there for who knows how long just... waiting... waiting, waiting and more waiting. He still didn't regret doing what he did, it was him or his friends, and he just couldn't stand to see any of them hurt for their justice. The last thing he remembered before being thrown into the cell was that Sae said she would find him the best attorney she could to help represent him

During Shido's trial and his own, with any luck they wouldn't have a trial for Akira at all. After all the legal system had no real way of proving phantom thief activity to be illegal so there was a slim chance, but it was also unlikely the government would want someone who humiliated them to get off Scott free. It was a long shot at the very least. After more time passed Akira heard some foot steps coming from down the hall, he assumed it was just

a guard to bring him what he assumed to be his daily meal. Honestly it was hard to gauge just how much time had been passing, there where long moments where he just stopped thinking, probably not the best sign of a healthy mental condition but at the moment all Akira could think about was food, he could eat just about anything at the moment. Much to his dismay however the person that arrived at his cell door was not in fact a guard at the prison, instead it

was some man dressed in a completely blue suit, with a blazing pink tie, and weird spiky hair.

"Uh Akira Kurusu ?" The suited man looked at him expectantly, apparently whoever he was was here to see him.

Not knowing who the man was Akira jumped into a version of his joker persona, he didn't want to tell anyone but Sae to much after all.

"Do you see anyone else here ?"

The suited man seemed to start sweating and slightly hunched over, this man wore his emotions clearly on his face, to Joker it read out 'Why is he giving me attitude'. However the man seemed to regain his composure just as quickly as he lost it and after a quick cough got back to buisness.

"Right, listen my name is Phoenix Wright, Sae Niijima sent me, I'll be representing you during the trial and assuring you get the best treatment possible."

Akira couldn't help but thing to himself 'This is the best attorney Sae could get, this man who wears his emotions on his sleeve and lost his composure over an informal answer', however he couldn't shake the feeling he had heard the mans name somewhere before.

"Listen I'm not gonna lie, your chances of getting out of this without damage are slim to none, but I believe in your innocence and will stop at nothing to defend you."

For a brief moment Akira saw a flicker in the lawyers eyes, he couldn't quite place it, determinationg maybe ? Either way it planted a sead of doubt in his mind, perhaps this lawyer wasn't as bad as he seemed. Still he wanted to test hime a little.

"How are you so sure I'm innocent, I'm confessing after all."

"I don't mean innocent in a wholly legal sense, it's up in the air right now on if what the Phantom Thieves did was legal or not, however I beleive the Phantom Thieves actions to be just, that is why I want to defend you. Sometimes a lawyer defends someone who's guilty of a crime, because that person deserves a chance to explain and justify his actions through a professional, or at the very least be shown in the best light he can. The world isn't black and white, somethings things can't be split between guilty and not guilty."

Still not wanting to give to much away Akira muttered a thank you, the lawyer told him he would be able to get him moved to a nicer area withing a day or so and to sit tight for now, Shido's trial wasn't for a few weeks and there was nothing he could do until then to help him more. After that the lawyer left, and Akira was alone once more, however now he had a tiny sliver of hope, not very large, but there was soemthing about

that glint in the lawyers eyes that made him confident.


End file.
